Wow, ¡detente Pascua!
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Todo pasó tan aprisa, que no se dio cuenta de cuando pasó, hasta que pasó.


_**Rise of the Guardian**_ es una película animada, producida _**por DreamWorks Animation**_ y distribuida por _**Paramount Pictures.**_

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio **White Elephant **_(Primavera)_ y es para **Beautiful-sadness.**

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

* * *

**Wow, ¡detente Pascua! **

**-.-.-**

Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero luego tuvo que crear una escarcha de hielo para ir más aprisa mientras se agachaba recogiendo cuanto huevo pudiera para llevarlos a su destino porque… ¡pues porque se hacía tarde!

Sorteó un par de obstáculos, se agachó o saltó ramas, evitó irse de lleno contra un par de piedras y, sobre todo, congelar los pobres huevos.

Fue y vino teniendo la precaución de esconderse de Bunnymund. Su rostro estaba manchado de pintura de diferentes colores pero, principalmente, azul. También sus manos eran un desastre y aún, se preguntaba cómo iba a quitarle todas esas manchas a su traje de siempre.

Se echó hacia atrás evitando que unos niños fueran a verlo. ¿Para que robarle espectáculo al pobre canguro azul? Por ahora evitaría eso. Así que se lanzó dentro de unos arbustos cuando los vio venir, y se perdió caminando a la orilla parque.

—_¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!_

Un niño comenzó a saltar llamando la atención de dos amigos más que prontamente ya estaban corriendo hacia él. El que antes les hablara se agachó dentro de un hoyo al piso y sacó un huevo color azul con detalles en color plateado.

—_Waaaa, ¡es sensacional! ¿Serán edición limitada? ¡Yo también quiero uno así!_

Los otros dos rápidamente se lanzaron contra el hoyo, se decepcionaron cuando no obtuvieron un diseño similar, pero se animaron corriendo en busca de más, pues aún quedaban y podrían encontrar alguno.

Jack se sonrió al tiempo que se dejó caer sobre la piedra, y ahí, mirándoles desde lejos desaparecer, fue que se dio cuenta. ¿Había terminado?

Parpadeó observando alrededor y lo confirmó: Sí, en efecto, había terminado…

Ya no había huevos escondidos, sólo niños brincoteando mientras engullían sus golosinas o presumían sus adquisiciones para ver quién tenía la mejor. Incluso alguno que había creado una caja especial, colocaba ahí adentro los premios para guardarlos de recuerdo.

Sintiendo como la adrenalina disminuía en su cuerpo, dejó doblar la cansada espalda al momento que flexionaba las rodillas apoyándolas altas y recargaba los codos sobre éstas; su cayado recargado a un lado.

Seguía asombrado como, hace cinco minutos no podía ni detenerse a respirar adecuadamente, y ahora, en un parpadeó, ya estaba del otro lado del camino con una avalancha de recuerdos encima que aún estaba difusa.

Tras la derrota de Pitch, él se había prometido conocer un poco más a sus compañeros guardianes y… ¿qué mejor en el día que más destacaban?

Por eso, aquella Pascua siguió a Bunnymund paso por paso tras haberle observado por días en la preparación de tal evento, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que se esforzaba en ello y también, de que pese a todo él…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo ahí agachado y, como si el tiempo del mundo le sobrara, rotar un huevo frente a los ojos de aquella niña. Él le explicaba el diseño que llevaba aquella vez, y ella, maravillada, aplaudía emocionada y reía, provocando en él, un gesto de felicidad.

—Quien lo diría…

Jack sabía que Bunny le había tomado aprecio desde aquella vez, pero no esperaba que al siguiente año, éste fuera a buscarla para entregarle exclusivamente a ella, un regalo especial. Era un huevo blanco que traía pintado un conejo en color azul, con una pequeña niña que llevaba unas alitas de hada.

—Veo que te has divertido…

Bunnymund se había acercado aún sonriente, su bumerang a la espalda mientras observaba dos niños pasar corriendo a lo lejos gritando sobre dos huevos en pedestales de hielo.

—Te diste cuanta, ¿eh?

En respuesta sólo recibió que le lanzaran algo, y cuando lo cachó encontró que se trataba de un huevo mal pintado con algo parecido a copos de nieve.

Se rió para él mismo recordando que había sido el primero que pintara y es que, ¡observando sólo era aburrido! Fue inevitable ponerse él también a ayudar y de paso ¿por qué no? Darle a recordar a los chicos que también existía Jack Frost. Nadie podría enojarse por eso, ¿verdad?

—A la siguiente avísame antes, así podré darte unas clases de pintura.

Bunnymund no parecía molesto sino más bien divertido, burlón, y haciéndose de espacio, se sentó a su lado para darse por fin el tiempo de observar su obra.

—Es increíble, ¿no?

El de cabello blanco dirigió la mirada donde éste, y soltó un: —Sí…

Por supuesto que era increíble lograr algo como aquello que fuese tan especial como para que una vez al año estuviese totalmente dedicado a honrarle.

Algo le picó dentro y bajó la mirada pensando secretamente si para él, algún día también habría algo así. Y al parecer Bunny lo leyó en su gesto, porque le golpeó un brazo con el puño cerrado, a manera fraternal.

—Llegará, mientras tanto, te daré permiso que decores un solo diseño en Pascua, pero no más.

Jack rió profundamente con aquella advertencia porque sabía, que si se esforzaba, llegaría a decorar por lo menos la mitad la siguiente fiesta.

—Bien.

Ambos sabían que mentían.

Mentían porque ni Bunnymund se esforzaría en que la regla fuese cumplida, y ni Jack en cumplirla.

Y también mentían, uno animando y el otro en obligarse a creer en que quizás, un día habría un día Jack Frost porque, había que aceptarlo, Pascua significaba un renacimiento, pero Frost no siempre traía alegría para todos.

Ahí estaba la diferencia clara entre uno y otro.

Pero aún así Jack sonrió y Bunnymund le apretó el hombro con camaradería.

Lo que le faltaba por aprender al joven Jack era sólo una cosa: que él no sólo estaba para crear hielo, sino, a través de otros, impartir alegría a los demás, recordándoles que siempre, pero siempre, se era niño.

Santa les dio la espalda a lo lejos y miró a la luna al tiempo que se encogía de hombros. Él no podía explicarle a su amigo lo que era ser uno mismo, pero esperaba sinceramente que se diese cuenta de todo su potencial porque, su magia, era tan sorprendente… que el propio Bunnymund había caído sin darse cuenta.

—_¡__Vas__ a __pagármela__ Jack Frost! __¡Es la última vez que vuelves a hacerlo en Pascua!_

_El de cabello Blanco había saltado evitando el bumerang del otro y reía a carcajada abierta._

—_¡Primero tendrás que atraparme, canguro!_

—… _¡Agrrr! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS!_

Y el mayor río profundamente cuando los escuchó discutir.

—No has podido elegir a alguien mejor Hombre en la Luna, en eso estoy de acuerdo. ¡Jojojojo!

-.-.-

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, y que no me saliera de personaje.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...

_1,084 palabras_


End file.
